Dear Kafka
by Crystallisin
Summary: Sebuah takdir yang sama dengan alur berbeda dari seharusnya, kebetulan? Takdir? Nasib? Itu hanyalah sebuah rangkaian yang disaat waktu yang tepat bersinambungan. Namun dirimu sendirilah yang menyebut itu adalah takdir.


Dear Kafka

Disclaimer (c) Ishida Sui

* * *

Summary.

Sebuah takdir yang sama dengan alur berbeda dari seharusnya, kebetulan? Takdir? Nasib? Itu hanyalah sebuah rangkaian yang disaat waktu yang tepat bersinambungan. Namun dirimu sendirilah yang menyebut itu adalah takdir.

.

.

.

* * *

Tubuhku kian hari semakin melemah. Menggerakkan jari-jari tanganku saja sudah merupakan pekerjaan yang sulit. Kadang, aku merasa lelah dan ingin sekali menyerah untuk melawan penyakit ini. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya rumah sakit yang telah dikunjungi untuk mengobati penyakit rasa lapar ini. Bahkan rumah sakit khusus penanggulangan untuk para Ghoul juga sudah pernah dikunjungi dan pada akhirnya selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia belaka.

Dikatakan bahwa penyakit yang kuderita merupakan penyakit yang langka untuk para ghoul. Semula itu berawal dari rasa lapar yang terus kutahan walau tubuh ini terus meronta untuk meminta makan. Benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh dia, rasa lapar para ghoul seperti neraka, dapat membuat para ghoul menjadi gila dan tersiksa. Tak jarang dalam beberapa kasus tertentu ghoul yang mengidap rasa lapar seperti itu bisa berujung pada kematian. Meski perbandingannya adalah 1:1000, aku tetap berharap bahwa akulah salah satu dari seribu orang yang menahan rasa lapar itu dan mati.

Membunuh diri dengan benda yang tajam sekalipun, tidak berdampak apapun pada tubuhku. Palingan hanya sebuah luka kecil goresan yang dalam hitungan detikpun akan beregenerasi seperti sedia kala. Aku merasa jijik dengan tubuhku ini. Kisahku benar-benar seperti sebuah cerita yang pernah ditulis oleh Takatsuki Sen, pengarang idolaku. Bagaikan sebuah film, ingatanku kembali saat masih duduk dibangku SMP, hari dimana pertama kali aku membaca novel Kafka yang berkisah seorang pemuda yang berubah menjadi serangga raksasa. Satu-satunya pikiran liar yang pernah terlintas dimasa itu adalah

Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku menjadi serangga?

Konyol memang jika aku mengingatnya namun aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Saat ini aku adalah serangga. Namun tidak seperti serangga lainnya, aku benar-benar merasakan lapar yang amat sangat tak tertahankan. Meski sudah kucoba untuk menyantap makanan manusia yang sudah pasti tidak bisa maupun makanan para ghoul, tetap rasa lapar itu seperti lubang hitam yang tak ternah terpuaskan.

Selalu lagi dan lagi... Dan lagi... Dan lagi... Dan lagi...

Apabila diriku mencoba mengendalikan rasa lapar ini, yang ada diriku sendirilah yang dikendalikan olehnya. Tak jarang aku melukai teman-teman yang baru kukenali, sesama ghoul juga, yakni Touka dan lainnya. Hal ini terus berulang sampai Yoshimura, manager pemilik cafe yang bernama Anteiku diseberang jalan merekomendasikanku untuk melakukan pengobatan dirumah sakit, khususnya rumah sakit untuk para Ghoul.

Aku memutuskan menggunjunginya setelah beberapa kali mendatangi banyak rumah sakit lainnya. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah tidak ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada diriku. Disaat aku merasa sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi, salah seorang teman, menyarankanku untuk dibawa kerumah sakit Aogiri yang konon mampu menyembuhkan para ghoul. Dikatakan ada dokter hebat disana yang pernah mengobati seorang wanita dengan kondisi serupa denganku. Namun tidak ada yang tahu kemana wanita itu kini dan keabsahan berita itu membuatku sedikit bimbang untuk mempercayai dokter tersebut.

Malam pertama berjalan dengan lancar. Aku memutuskan untuk menjumpai dokter tersebut.

Dua hari dari sekarang kita akan memulai pengobatannya.

Demikian yang disampaikan dokter tersebut tadi malam, setelah menyuntik diriku dengan sesuatu yang seperti sebuah serum obat bius yang membuatku seolah-olah tidak merasakan apapun kecuali ketenangan dan kedamaian yang selama ini tidak pernah kurasakan lagi. Aku menerawang kelangit-langit rumah sakit yang serupa dengan rumah sakit sebelumnya. Memikirkan dan membayangkan akan sembuh membuatku menjadi sangat bersemangat hari itu. Anehnya, tidak seperti rumah sakit sebelumnya, disini aku mengalami banyak kejadian yang ganjil, Sesekali aku mendengar suara ketukan dijendela, namun saat aku melihat tak ada siapa-siapa. Kadang kala ada suara isak tangis disudut ruangan tempatku berada, dan seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa saat aku mencarinya. Terkadang ada sebuah suara yang entah darimana seolah mencoba berkomunikasi denganku, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikannya. Kalau tidak salah kata-katanya berbunyi seperti ini.

"Jangan... ... ... Itu."

Apa maksud yang ingin disampaikannya?

Berbeda pemikiranku selama ini, yang kukira adalah sebuah suara hatiku, walaupun nuraniku membantah bahwa itu bukan suara yang berasal dari aku, melainkan sesuatu yang diluar dari kendali. Mungkinkah itu sebuah suara yang berasal dari sesosok makhluk yang disebut hantu?

Aku tidak mempercayai hal tersebut dan memilih untuk kembali tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku terbangun dalam kondisi kelelahan yang tanpa sebab seolah-olah baru saja melakukan aktivitas berat. Penerangan dikamar tempat aku dirawat gelap gulita, hanya cahaya rembulan dari luar yang menerangi dengan temaram kamar itu. Tiba-tiba dari sampingku terdengar sebuah suara bersenandung aneh. Sesaat jantungku berhenti kaget, dan perlahan melihat kesamping. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana, aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, belum sempat terlelap suara senandung itu kembali terdengar dan saat ini tepat ditelingaku. Seolah dia menyanyikan untukku sambil berbisik sesuatu yang tidak kupahami.

"Dokter..."

Sontak aku terbangun dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Detak jantungku berdegup dengan keras. Dikamar itu, aku hanya mendapatiku seorang diri, tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku seorang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan belum sempat untuk terpejam samar-samar aku melihat seseorang duduk tepat disamping tempat tidurku. Inilah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami kedua setelah kejadian itu. Dia membelakangi, duduk diam seperti membaca sebuah buku. Sinar rembulan perlahan semakin menerangkan seisi kamarku, dan aku mengenal warna rambutnya yang tergerai dengan warna lavender itu. Dia bersenandung kecil. Badanku entah kenapa gemetaran... tiba-tiba dia berhenti bersenandung dan menoleh kearahku. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan matanya yang bersinar merah menatap tajam kearahku. Ditangannya kulihat ada sebuah novel yang terasa familiar, Telur kambing hitam. Demikian judul pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. Salah satu novel yang pernah ditulis oleh Takatsuki Sen juga. Disudut mulutnya, terdapat cairan segar yang menetes seolah baru saja meminum sesuatu. Dia tersenyum ngeri yang membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Tangannya yang tadi memegang buku sekarang menuju kekakiku. Jujur aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Dia membelai kakiku dengan kukunya yang tajam dan juga dingin bagaikan es. Setelah cukup lama, dia mengelilingi kasurku sambil bersenandung kecil, sesekali dia tertawa kecil seolah mengejek keadaanku. Tubuhku bergetaran hebat dan menangis. Buku yang dibacanya telah diletakkan disudut kakiku. Wanita itu mengelus keningku dan berkata sambil berbisik.

"Tenang... Tidak lama lagi kok."

Lalu dia berdiri dan tertawa histeris sambil memasukkan salah satu kukunya kemata kiriku.

Sakit... Sakit... Sakit... Sakit...

Aku meronta kesakitan dan dapat merasakan dengan jelas ada sebuah benda yang tertinggal dimataku.

Sakit sekali...

Aku masih mendengar tawanya yang semakin histeris seolah dia benar-benar menikmati rasa sakit yang kurasakan sampai semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

The end?

Selesai?

Tamat?

* * *

Ini merupakan fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Salam kenal untuk para senpai semuanya.

Mohon reviewnya ya para senpai agar penulisan bisa lebih baik lagi...

^.^


End file.
